


Liebe?

by orphan_account



Category: GOT7
Genre: Friendship, M/M, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16168583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jaebeom desperately wants to be friends





	Liebe?

**Author's Note:**

> So there's this girl in my German class whom I'm infatuated with...

Jaebeom had been trying to become friends with Jinyoung for weeks now. They shared the same English class, though neither majored in it. Jaebeom liked Jinyoung so much that the younger was probably the only reason he hadn’t dropped the course. There was so much the older admired in him. He found himself constantly watching the younger: when he always arrived fifteen minutes early, impeccably dressed and coffee at hand, and how he took notes with his long fingers curled delicately around his snobby fountain pen. He watched how that same dumb fountain pen flowed smoothly across the page, producing notebooks filled with a loopy cursive, coloured a dark forest green. He found himself enamored with how eager to learn Jinyoung was. The boy always tried to speak in as much English as possible with their prof, despite theirs being a beginner’s class.  
Jaebeom would consider himself infatuated, but not in love. He was pretty sure the admiration he held for the boy was purely platonic. Even Mark knew about his desire to become friends despite the Californian native moving back to California. So, when Jinyoung ran to catch up with Jaebeom after class one day so they could walk together, Jaebeom was elated. He’d definitely count this as progress to them becoming friends.


End file.
